Uma Surpresa Agradável
by ACLyoko
Summary: Jesse preparou uma surpresa para Susannah, Será que ele finalmente vai realizar o que ela tanto quer? /One-shot (se passa após o término dos livros, então pode conter Spoilers para quem ainda não leu)


Surpresa Agradável

Eu e Jesse estávamos voltando da festa de formatura da faculdade. Mal acreditava que eu finalmente estava me formando! Agora eu sou oficialmente uma psicóloga. O terror da minha família que está com dó dos meus pacientes. Mal sabem eles que faz um bom tempo que eu aconselho e ajudo as pessoas.

Bem, a maioria morta, mas ainda sim conta.

Achei estranho, Jesse não me levou para casa depois da festa. Ele parou num bosque perto de casa. Não entendi, talvez quisesse um pouco de intimidade... Se você me entende.

Quando ele parou o carro ficou claro que não era o que pensava. Acordei desse sonho de olhos abertos um pouco decepcionada.

Ele parecia com pressa quando deu a volta e abriu a porta para mim.

- Depressa, Suzannah! – Ele dizia sorrindo.

- O que está acontecendo? – indaguei antes de sair.

- Apenas pegue minha mão e me siga.

Tem como resistir? Era o Jesse! Eu sorri, peguei a mão dele e desci do carro.

- Sabe que eu seguiria você em qualquer lugar... – ri.

- Sei. Você já até se exorcizou para fazer isso. – Ele riu.

Jesse me guiou me puxando pela mão através nos bosque. Meu coração estava a mil. E não foi por que até pouco minutos atrás eu estava numa festa onde as garotas ficavam olhando o meu namorado e nem por causa da corrida de agora. Tinha algo mais. E eu não sabia o que. Sentia meu coração bater tanto que parecia que ia explodir.

Fomos diminuindo a velocidade. Ele colocou uma venda em meus olhos. A primeira coisa que eu pensei era se havia um presente grande me esperando. Ou se ele iria me guiar para dentro de um quarto enfeitado onde finalmente iríamos ir além das preliminares.

Ah... Como é bom sonhar!

Ele me puxou gentilmente. Me avisou de degraus. Eu contei oito. Estranho, o mesmo número de degraus lá de casa. Ouvi o barulho de porta abrindo.

Ele finalmente havia mudado de idéia! Aí ele tirou a venda.

Estávamos no _meu quarto_.

- Não entendi. – Indaguei olhando ao redor.

Vi velas acesas por todos os lados. Estava tudo muito bonito. E estava _arrumado_. O que fazia parecer... _estranho_. Mas eu sou Suzannah, o que não é estranho? Eu _sou _a estranha.

- Achei que seria ideal eu fazer isso no lugar onde nos conhecemos. – ele sorriu.

Fiquei me perguntando se tivesse sido no escritório do Padre D. ele teria pensado a mesma coisa.

- Hmmm... Mas... e meus pais?

- Eles já sabem. Eles deram sua benção.

Ele falou sobre isso com meus _pais_?! _Eu_ não tinha coragem para falar sobre _isso_ nem com a minha _mãe_! Muito menos com _Andy_!

Droga, lá se vai foi o clima.

- Sério... – Tentei dar um sorriso. Só que estava tão constrangida que não conseguia.

Deve ter saído algo engraçado, por que ele riu.

- Acho que não é o que você está pensando. – Explicou ele.

- Ah... – Suspirei. Não pude esconder a decepção na voz.

- Você lembra de quando me conheceu? - Ele pegou minha mão acariciando-a.

- Sim. Você estava sentado naquele banco. – Apontei para o banco da janela.

- Claro. – Ele sorriu.

Ele me puxou na direção do banco e eu me sentei. O que ele estava fazendo? Odeio essa sensação de falta de informações. De repente eu consigo entender bem até demais a Cee Cee. _Falta de informações é uma droga!_

Ele não se sentou. Ficou me olhando por um bom tempo.

- Quando você acha que foi? – ele me perguntou.

- Foi o que?

- Que você se apaixonou por mim. – explicou.

- ah... Deve ter sido pouco depois de ver um fantasma muito gato sentado na janela. – brinquei.

Ele riu.

- Para ser bem sincero, eu não sei quando foi que me apaixonei. Só sei que quando dei em mim, não conseguia ficar longe de você. E quando estava, ficava pensando em você a maior parte do tempo. Me perguntando o que você estava fazendo, se estaria bem, se estava pensando em mim... – Ele corou um pouco.

Uau. Isso eu não esperava. Ele era tão... quieto.

Agora ele havia se abaixado na minha frente. Quer saber? Que se dane o mundo eu queria o Jesse! Por que ele simplesmente não sentava do meu lado e começávamos nosso amor?

Mas eu estava curiosa sobre seu discurso. Então não interrompi.

- Quando Maria te ameaçou, eu tive medo. _Muito_ medo. Pela primeira vez em 150 anos. Eu tive medo pela _sua_ vida. – Ele fitou minhas mãos. – tive medo que você se machucasse. Sabe por que não entrei em nenhum daquelas portas? – Eu neguei com a cabeça – Por que eu não queria ir, sem ter a _certeza_ que você estava bem. Eu não tinha vontade nenhuma de saber o que me esperava atrás daquelas portas. Eu queria achar a saída. Ou uma porta, onde eu tivesse certeza que você estaria. – Ele confessou.

- Ah, Jesse... – Eu suspirei apaixonada. Tem melhor namorado no mundo?

- Sabe... Eu nunca havia percebido, o quão eu era sozinho. Até você chegar. Por sua causa que fiquei preso aqui durante 150 anos. Esperando você, mesmo sem saber. Quando você disse que eu podia escolher, eu escolhi ficar por que queria estar com você. Por isso... Eu quero viver o resto do tempo que tenho, _de novo_, ao seu lado. E até quem sabe a eternidade assombrando as pessoas. – Ele riu.

Só que eu não conseguia rir. Eu estava paralisada. Até esqueci por que estava ansiosa antes. O que aquilo tudo queria dizer?

- Então acho que só tenho uma coisa a dizer.

Ele separou a mão direita da minha. E pegou algo no seu bolso. Meu coração batia tão forte que eu podia sentir. Tudo por que ele pegou uma caixinha... De veludo.

Ele soltou minha outra mão e abriu a caixinha... Deixando o anel com um pequeno cristal à mostra.

- Ah meu Deus... – Foi tudo o que disse.

- Suzannah Simon... – Eu olhei o rosto de Jesse repleto de felicidade (e ansiedade) ao dizer aquelas palavras. – Quer casar comigo e viver ao meu lado até... Bem, a morte ou o além?

Era lindo. Qualquer outra jóia perto daquele anel, qualquer coisa parecia menos valiosa diante daquela aliança.

- Sim. – Eu disse quase que de imediato. Eu precisei pegar ar, por que tinha parado de respirar sem perceber. – Sim, _Sim_. SIM! – Eu disse rindo de tanta felicidade.

Assim que aceitei, ele sorriu e esticou seus braços. Ele provavelmente pretendia me abraçar e me dar um beijo. Mas eu fui mais rápida e me joguei – literalmente – nele. Colocando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Fomos os dois ao chão. E riamos, como nunca. Me levantei um pouco, segurei seu rosto e comecei a beija-lo. Ele ficou com as mãos na minha cintura o tempo todo.

Alguns segundos depois. Paramos, nos sentamos, no chão mesmo, e ainda riamos enquanto ele colocava o anel em meu dedo. Eu achei que nunca fosse parar de rir de tão feliz que estava. Assim que ele colocou o anel a gente ficou olhando ainda rindo.

- Coube direitinho – ele comentou.

- Foi! – concordei.

Olhamos um para o outro. E novamente mergulhamos em outro beijo apaixonado. Só nos separamos quando acabou o ar nos nossos pulmões.

- Suzannah. – ele ofegou.

- Jesse. – ofegava também.

Nada tirava o sorriso de nossos rostos.

- Te amo, _hermosa_.

- Te amo mais... _Cowboy_. – ri.

- Impossível. Te amo por mais de 150 anos.

- Droga. Não tem como eu ganhar disso! – Reclamei rindo.

- Foi o que pensei. – Ele riu.

Logo eu estava de novo em seus lábios. Que agora seriam meus. E os meus dele.

Mesmo sem aquele _intimidade_ que eu queria (e que não demoraria para conseguir), eu só percebi agora.

Mesmo sem isso nós pertencíamos, pertencemos e sempre seriamos um do outro.

=============================FIM============================


End file.
